The deal
by unholynight
Summary: Naruto is an orphan who wants a family. He tries to run away only to wonder into the home a demon. Naruto makes a deal with this demon in exchange for his soul and family. the thing is, Naruto's only a child and doesn't know what he's doing.
1. prologue

**Hello there peoples! This story came to me in a dream so I hope you enjoy!! **

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but wish I did. Oh well, so sad too bad! On with the prologue!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Prologue **

Naruto Uzumaku hated living in a foster home. He had been there since his parents were killed in a car accident. He was the only one that survived and wished he didn't. He was always picked on because he didn't look like the other Japanese kids. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and because of them, he was never adopted. Most families only wanted kids that looked like them and since Naruto looked different, no one wanted him. He was about six and had been living in the orphanage since he was two. " Look at his hair! It's so bright! He's so weird. What's up with those scar whisker things? Hahahaha, you weirdo!" All the kids picked on Naruto because he was the smallest and most different.

" Leave me alone!" Naruto always hated being treated like an outcast so he ran into the woods. " Naruto, stop!" The owner of the orphanage knew how the others treated Naruto, but he wanted the blonde to stand up for himself. When he called after the blonde, it was too late. Naruto had vanished in the woods.

As the small boy ran, it had begun to rain. "Why does everyone treat me so differently!" Naruto ran until he was out of breath and slipped on the ground. He had been running for so long, he had gotten lost. Since he was tired of getting picked on, he didn't care if he was lost. As he walked forward, he noticed a large house hidden behind a few trees. He walked slowly to it.

When he got to the doors, it began to rain harder. Naruto knocked as hard as he could but there was no answer. He tried to open the door and managed to get inside. It was so dark in there and it smelled weird. " Hello?" Naruto tried to call out to see if there was anyone there, but there was no answer.

Naruto sat on the ground and wished for a family. He got up and walked backwards still calling out until he bumped into something. He looked back to see a man that looked to be about eighteen behind him. Naruto stepped back slowly and saw the man. He looked so pale even though it was dark in the house. His hair was so dark, it almost looked blue. What really got Naruto to stare at the man was his eyes. They seemed to glow a crimson red that it scared the young blonde. " What are you doing in here boy. This place is far away and hidden from sight. How did you get here?"

The man's voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Naruto tried to speak, but no words would come out. The man's gaze sharpened as Naruto stood motionless. " I-I ran away. I s-saw this house and it was raining and I knocked but no one answered. I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to come in without permission. It's just that it was raining very hard." Naruto's voice shivered as he spoke due to being out in the rain and getting drenched.

The older man just looked at Naruto. "What is your name boy." Naruto saw fangs as he spoke. " I-It's Naruto Uzumaki, sir." The older man smirked when Naruto called him sir. He was only eighteen, well, looked like it since time froze for him at that age. He was more like 500.

" Naruto is it? Well, listen here Naruto. You have trespassed on my property. But seeing that you are only a child and it's pouring rain, I will not harm you. But I will also not let you go unpunished."

The demon smiled and looked at the small boy while showing off his fangs. " Naruto, in exchange for your intrusion, you shall hand over your soul to me. You will become my property. I will do whatever I wish with you. That includes being my sacrifice if I ever need one. But, I will also give you one thing you want in exchange to make things fair." Naruto wasn't sure about what the man was saying, but he didn't care. " Ok, I'll give you my life and soul in exchange for what I want." The man smiled and picked Naruto up. " You are very cute. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into young one." The older demon placed a small kiss to Naruto's lips and the young boy blacked out.

"Remember my surname child. It is Uchiha, and you belong to me. Now, if a family is what you desire, then that is what you will receive as your part of our deal."

Naruto woke up on his bed at the orphanage. The care taker saw him and smiled. "That was quit a fall you took Naruto. Good thing we found you." Naruto looked down and wondered if it was all a dream, but when he looked at his palm, a fan shaped sign appeared on it and then vanished. "Naruto, there are some people here that wish to adopt you." Naruto smiled and ran after the care taker.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Soooooooooooo!! What did you think?? Should I continue!! I should be reviewing for French exams right now, but instead, I'm writing this!! Oh well. Ok, REVIEW please and tell me if you liked it!! Laterzzz **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello!! Yeah, so, this is chapter one. Just to give you a heads up. Sasuke doesn't show up on this chapter. But I must say that there will be a surprise in here. Now read on!! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter one**

"Naruto! You're going to be late again. Gaara,Kiba and Hinata are already waiting for you!" Naruto was sixteen and a sophomore in Konoha high. His best friends were always waiting for him since he slept in all the time. He had met all of them when he was adopted by Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake. Since they were both men, they weren't able to have kids so they adopted. They were also thinking of getting married soon.

Naruto ran down stairs to catch up with his friends while trying to put on one of his arm warmers on. He loved the colors black red and orange and always had them on. "I'm coming! Guys wait up!" Naruto ran out the door while grabbing his bag from Iruka. "Bye mom, love ya!" Ever since Iruka adopted Naruto, he got used to calling him mom since the man acted like a mother to him.

Naruto nearly tripped when he caught up to his friends due to the chains on his black cargo pants. "Naruto, glad you could make it." Kiba always joked around with Naruto since they always pulled pranks on people. "Are you alright Naruto?" Hinata was always shy and spoke softly, but she could get angry at times. " Naruto, you should set your clock instead of making us wake you." Gaara was the closest person to Naruto since they were both orphans and met first, even though it didn't look like it.

" Shit! The bell's gonna ring in four minutes!" All of them ran to get to school, but were stopped by the student principal, Shizune. "Sorry guys, you didn't make it again. The bell rang about ten seconds ago and you know the rules." Shizune always let the guys down gently. "Well, you all have detention, sorry."

All of them sighed in disappointment until Neji walked by. He was a senior and Hinata's cousin. " You should all just drop out, I mean you're going to fail anyway, and Hinata, you bring shame to our family." Hinata dropped her head in shame and it made Gaara's blood boil. Hinata was one of the kindest people he had known and no one was going to hurt his friend's feelings.

" Why don't you leave her alone. She has done nothing to you to give you the power to tell her she brings shame. If you ask me, I think you're the one that brings shame." Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked at the young red head. Neji didn't say anything and walked away royally pissed off.

Naruto and the others just looked at Gaara in amazement. " Gaara, I didn't know you had it in ya! You sure told him off!" Naruto and Kiba were cheering the red head on while Hinata thanked him. She had a crush on all the guys before, but she lost them when they told her that they were all gay. " We should go to class." They all headed to different directions and all of them heard the same speech as usual about being tardy.

Hours had passed and the lunch bell rang. " HINATA!" Kiba's voice could be heard all the way through the cafeteria. Good thing everyone was used to it and just ignored him. " Hi Guys, what's up?" All the guys were sitting in a circle discussing something. " Hinata, a little birdie told me that someone had a crush on you." Kiba looked at the young girl with a big smile. " What?" Hinata blushed madly as she heard. " Well, Naruto was in class and Shino told him he liked you." Kiba sighed and leaned back as he told who the admirer was. Hinata blushed even more as she thought about the young man. He was so mysterious and good looking.

As Hinata though about the person, Kiba leaned back too far and ended up popping a small bag of ketchup open. It all spilled on Gaara's face and some down his shirt as it ran. " Sorry Gaara!" Kiba tried to clean it off the young man, but was pushed away. " I'll clean it off in the bathroom." Gaara got up and left.

"I hope it comes off my shirt." Gaara loved the shirt he was wearing since it was a gift from his brother and sister. They mailed it to him from London since that was where they were going to college.

As Gaara looked down at his shirt, someone walked behind him and shoved him against the wall while covering his eyes. He tried to yell, but his mouth was covered by a pair of lips. The person that grabbed him had blind folded him and pinned his hands over his head while the other hand went in his shirt and fooled around with his nipple.

Gaara tried to get free but the person was too strong and kept shoving him harder in the wall when he tried to get loose. Gaara couldn't hold back a moan as the unknown person grinded into him. As he panted in to the unidentified person's mouth, he knew it had to be a guy cause he could feel something getting hard as it grinded into him. Gaara was spun around so his front was to the wall while he was pushed into a stall. The person pulled the young red heads pant's down along with his boxers so his bottom half was nude.

The other person licked the outside of his ear and whispered. " It'll only hurt at first." Gaara had heard that voice before but couldn't match it to a person. He thought he felt long hair rubbing his shoulder as his hands were over his head.

The person impaled his man hood inside Gaara and made the young boy scream in pain. The man that was in Gaara covered his mouth with a bandana so he couldn't scream. The man kept going deeper and faster while he fucked the young red head.

Tears ran down Gaara's face as he was being raped, but in the back of his mind, he knew who it was, he just couldn't put his finger on the man's face. As the man kept going faster, Gaara felt his hair matting to his forehead as sweat drenched him and he felt like he was being split in two.

His heart kept racing as he was about to come. The man pumped Gaara as he fucked the young boy. Gaara gasped as he came and the man just speeded things up until he came too.

Gaara collapsed and the man held him up. The bandana was removed from Gaara's mouth as he gasped for air and the blinder as well. The man cleaned himself up and put his pants on. " I hope we can do this again Gaara. I really like you even though you're young." Gaara looked up at the man and noticed who it was, Neji.

He wanted to ask him why he did it, but he couldn't move nor speak, since it hurt so much. " I couldn't wait. I snapped after what you told me and it just got me horny. Hope we can do it again real soon and if you tell anyone what I did, you'll see the consequences. Just be a good boy and do as I say." Neji cleaned the red head off and put his clothes back on him. He put Gaara near the sink to make it look like he had fallen.

"Where's Gaara? It's been like twenty minutes!" Naruto was starting to get worried about his friend and decided to go look for him. While the others waited, Naruto went to look for the red head. As he walked down a hall on the other side of the cafeteria, he thought he heard someone groan in pain.

Naruto ran inside the bathroom to find Gaara on the floor holding his stomach and crying. " Gaara! Oh my god are you alright!" Naruto ran to his fallen friend and tried to get his attention. Gaara picked his head up and looked at Naruto in the eye. " I'm, tired." Then Gaara passed out as Naruto tried to pick him up. The blonde didn't know what to do so he picked the red head up and carried him to the nurse as fast as he could go.

" Hello! Please, I need help!" The nurse ran to Naruto as he held Gaara.

"Naruto! What happened to Gaara?" Shizune was also the nurse for the school along with Tsunade who was the principal. " I found him in the bathroom on the floor. Kiba had spilled some ketchup on him so he went to the bathroom to clean up, but when I noticed he was gone for so long, I went to look for him and found him like this."

Shizune calmed Naruto and put Gaara on a bed so he could rest. " He's going to be fine Naruto, when he wakes up I'll ask him what happened. You just go and have lunch al right?" Naruto gave a faint smile and nodded his head and ran to the cafeteria.

" There he is. Hey Naruto, where's Gaara?" Kiba noticed that Naruto looked upset and Gaara wasn't with him. Naruto told the guys how he found Gaara and what had happened and that Shizune was going to look into it. " I hope he's al right." Hinata didn't want Gaara to be hurt because he had helped her when her cousin had made her feel bad. " The bell's about to ring, we should get going." The small group split up and headed to their classes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Well, there's the first chapter!! Hope you liked it!! I know Sasuke didn't show but he will next time!! Sorry it took a while. I was in the middle of exams, but school is now over for me!! I am officially a sophomore whoot!! I am no longer a freshman!! Anyways, review and tell me what you think? Laterzzz! **


	3. chapter 2

**Bonjour!! This is chapter two!! Thank you all that have reviewed and read and alerted and whatever other good thing there is to do!! Well enjoy!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter two**

" Hey Naruto, are you walking home with us?" The school bell had rang and all the students were heading home. " Oh my god Naruto. You are such a loser, it's hard to believe an orphan like you has friends. You are so pathetic." Sakura was starting to piss Naruto off more than usual.

" Well listen here Sakura, why don't you run along and get a life and stop trying to ruin mine because all your bull shit words mean nothing. By the way, pink is not a natural hair color. Oh, by the way, your breath smells."

Sakura gasped and wanted to punch the blonde but smelled her breath first and he was right. She glared at him and left. " So are you coming Naruto?" Naruto looked at his things for a minute and sighed. " I can't, I have to go to the library here so I can finish my paper on what it means to be youthful for Guy Sensei. Since my printer ran out of ink and my computer's being retarded, I have to type it here."

The guys looked at each other and sighed. " Well, here. We all chipped in to get you a present for your birthday. You didn't think we'd forgot did you?" Naruto smiled a bit at his friends and took the present. He hugged them and said good bye.

Naruto was always sad on his birthday since it was hard for him to forget what had happened the day he turned two. It was the day both of his parents had lost their lives and he was homeless. Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek. There was hardly anyone in the school since it was Friday and only a few teachers and students stayed behind. Naruto looked at the small present in his hands on looked at the tag.

_Happy 16th B. day Naruto_

_This is from_

_Kiba, Gaara, and Hinata_

_We hope you like it._

_:)_

Naruto smiled and wondered what it was. He opened the small box and there was an even smaller one. He grabbed it and opened it. It was a golden necklace with a small pendant. It was a swirl with a small triangle on the side. On the side of the small box was a note.

_Naruto, you have changed all of us_

_In one way or another._

_This necklace is from all of us._

_We all pitched in to buy it and _

_Boy, it was expensive. _

_But no matter the price, you will always mean more._

_( It was very expensive! __)_

Naruto knew Kiba was the one that said it was expensive because he was always broke. He put on the necklace and went to the library to finish his assignment.

As Naruto looked for his papers, he didn't know that someone was watching all day.

"_Naruto, you have gotten older since I last saw you my little pet. You have grown in to quite a handsome young man. I guess I wont sacrifice you since I can do as I wish with you. I hope you haven't forgotten our deal already since it's been so long_." The figure walked behind the blonde and no one was able to see him. Then he vanished. Naruto went to a computer but had gotten a strange shiver down his spine before as if something was going to happen.

As Naruto finished his paper, it had started to rain. Naruto gathered all his things and ran out. "Shit, it's raining harder!" Naruto tried to run faster but tripped and fell under a tree. " I guess I'll wait till it calms down. Good thing this tree has a lot of leaves and branches still." Naruto sat down and leaned back against the tree and thought he saw something coming towards him.

He stood up and walked towards what ever he thought was there and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things and then it was gone, but then felt like someone was behind him.

When he turned, his heart raced. There was a man behind him that seemed almost familiar to the blonde. The pale skin, long bangs and spiky hair at the back that almost appeared blue, and those deep red eyes. Naruto had seen all those features before but couldn't remember. Naruto's knees felt weak and so he fell down on the ground as he looked at the stranger.

The man walked towards Naruto and kneeled on one knee. His long pale icy fingers reached towards Naruto. The blonde couldn't move, it was as if he had been paralyzed. The man grabbed Naruto's chin and smirked and Naruto saw fangs.

" You have forgotten me, Naruto Uzumaki. Shall I remind you." The man leaned towards the blonde until their lips connected. Visions came to Naruto as the man kissed him. The deeper the kiss got, the clearer the visions became. Naruto saw himself as a little boy making the deal with the ancient demon. When the man pulled away slowly, Naruto remembered.

"So I made a deal with you when I was a child in exchange for my soul and need of a family?" The man just smirked as he looked at Naruto. " You were just a child. I was going to use your pure soul to become stronger, but since I see what you have grown up to be. I wont, I have better plans. Since I didn't introduce myself properly when you were young. I will tell you now since I will keep you.

I thought I wouldn't tell you as a child since I never tell anyone, but since I plan to keep you around for a while, I'll tell you. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am the one that brings death to those around. Humans don't know my real name so they just call me something pathetic lie the grim reaper. I am also the what they call the devil or satin or something insignificant like that. I am the god of death."

As Naruto watched the demon talk about how pathetic humans were, he couldn't believe that the person right in front of him was the god of death and looked so, so, grand and majestic. Sasuke stopped talking as he looked at Naruto. " Since you belong to me, I can control you and I know what you're thinking. And I know, I look young, but I'm actually more than 500 years old." Naruto just looked at the man for a while until he noticed the rain had died down.

" I have to go home, but why come now." Naruto had his head down as he looked at Sasuke. " Well, this day you turn sixteen and it was on this very day that you made the contract with me ten years ago." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and got up. " I gave you what you have now for your life. That was the deal. No matter where you go, I will always know where you are." Naruto looked at his feet and sighed. Sasuke walked to the blonde and put a hand on his chin to bring it up.

" You are a rare type of person. I never wait this long for someone, I usually take their life before they get what they want. Naruto, you should feel special." Sasuke then shoved Naruto against the tree and kissed him. He moved his lips against the blonde's as his hand grabbed his hair. Naruto felt strange, as if his body was on fire. He couldn't help let out a moan as Sasuke's tongue found a way in his mouth. Slowly, Sasuke backed away and vanished leaving Naruto backed against the tree flustered and out of breath.

Naruto brought a hand up to pass through his hair and saw a fan shaped mark on his palm again like when he was younger and it suddenly vanished. "Gee, aren't I lucky."

Naruto got up and walked home when the rain stopped and felt something around his neck. He wasn't sure what it was so he felt around to see if he could find a clip on it to take it off, but there was non.

He wasn't sure what it was so he dug through his bag until he found a mirror. He looked at himself in it and saw there was a collar around his neck. It had a small fan that was red on the top half and white on the bottom and remembered seeing it on Sasuke's sleeve. " Possessive bastard." Naruto felt like a pet now due to the collar then he heard a voice in his head that was familiar. _" Since you are my property, you must have my mark. This collar shows that I own you. I have another surprise for you tomorrow Naruto Uzumaki._"

Naruto sighed and walked home. He kept messing around with the collar until he found out that it was never coming off.

When he got home, Iruka busted out the door and hugged the blonde. " Naruto! My baby are you alright? Where have you been? I was so worried! Why are you all wet what happened!"

Iruka was asking so may questions that Naruto couldn't keep up. " Mom! I'm fine. I had to stay after school to finish a report and since it was raining hard, I waited a bit until it calmed down, and I'm wet because I slipped and landed in a puddle."

Iruka calmed a bit as he walked behind his son and into the house. "I made dinner already. Kakashi's asleep. He had a rough day today at work. His boss yelled at him for being late again. And as for me, my day went great. And Naruto, happy birthday. Kakashi and I left a gift in your room. "

Naruto smiled at him and went to go have dinner while thoughts of what had happened earlier rushed in his head. The blonde decided he wasn't that hungry and ate only a bit and headed to his room. There, he found a small box. He went to it and it had an odd fragrance.

Naruto had somewhere smelled that very same fragrance. He went to the box and opened it. Inside, there were trinkets and pictures of him as a baby and two other people that had some of his looks.

The woman had light tan skin and blue eyes and beautiful long red hair. The man next to her had blue eyes as well, and his hair was the same color and fashion as Naruto's.

Naruto knew they were his parents as he looked in the box. He found pictures and jewelry that had belonged to his family. Naruto put the box in a corner for safe keeping and cleared the tears from his face. As Naruto looked for a towel and his pajamas to take a bath, he had the feeling like he was being watched. He gathered his things and went to the bathroom.

" This has been one weird day." As the blonde showered and mist rose, a figure started to form. Naruto put the towel around himself and stepped out of the shower to change. He froze when he saw Sasuke in the middle of his bathroom.

"Wha- what are you doing in the middle of my bathroom?" Naruto held on to the towel around him as he looked at the raven haired demon. " I wanted to see what you were up to. I felt bored and got curious." Naruto walked around the raven to grab his clothes, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and shoved him against the wall. He slowly inched his way to the blonde until their faces were only inches apart. Naruto began to blush at how close him and the raven were. He couldn't help but stare at his blood red eyes. Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonde blush and turn his head away. " Don't turn away. I like it when you blush. It matches your eyes and compliments your skin tone and hair." Sasuke leaned in to give Naruto a kiss, but Iruka called the blonde. " I guess we'll finish our business tomorrow my pet." Sasuke vanished in a cloud of mist leaving Naruto flustered on the bathroom floor.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Tada!! Sasuke has shown up!! I hope this chapter was to your liking!! Well, since it's summer and I will have NOTHING to do for a while, I'll be updating kinda fast and writing new stories every now and then, so yeah. Review and tell me what you think! Remember, I like honesty!! Laterzzz!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Good day to you all!! I'm happy about this story!! I've gotten a lot of numbers on my stats and I'm happy for it!! Well, hope you enjoy this chappie!!**

**I am dedicating this chappie to Pay Backs a Bitch ****because she has read and reviewed every single one of my stories and has had something to say in almost every chapter!! So, here's to you!! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter three**

Morning came and Naruto woke up earlier than usual by himself. He was tired, but woke up. He changed into his usual style of clothing, loose pants that rode low on his hips and a tight shirt that showed off his figure. He put on the same amount of eyeliner as usual and a bit of lip gloss. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he might be mistaken for a girl….again.

Naruto remembered when he went to the mall one time with his friends and some guys were checking him out. The strange thing about it was that all his clothes were loose and he wasn't wearing anything that showed off any part of his body since it was the middle of winter since he was wearing baggy pants and a loose sweater. After that, he went to buy clothes and the woman at the door of the dressing rooms told him he couldn't go in the men's dressing room because he wasn't a man.

Naruto told the woman he was a guy until he had to show her that he had no boobs and had a man hood. She was red in the face for mistaking him for a girl and gave him a discount on the clothes. Naruto sometimes thought that he did look kinda like a girl, but not all the way. At least he looked better than Sakura, that was for sure.

"Naruto! The guys are here!" Iruka thought that Naruto was still asleep since he didn't see him in the kitchen. " I'm right here mom." Iruka felt a bit embarrassed as he said goodbye to his son. Kiba picked Naruto up into a bear hug when he came out. " You're actually up this early! It's a sign of growing up! I'm so proud!" All the guys laughed as the two made idiots of themselves. " Ok guys, it's time to go. Kiba, put Naruto down." Hinata wanted to get to school on time because she had a test that she needed to pass.

As they walked to school, Gaara saw the collar around Naruto's neck. " Why do you have a collar? And what's with the fan pendant?" Gaara had never seen a symbol like that before. Naruto thought for a bit. "Oh, well, umm, my new friend gave it to me as a gift." Kiba looked at it for a while and asked what the pendant meant. Naruto just made his "I don't know" face and they dropped the conversation. They had reached the school and Hinata ran ahead so she could be early to take her test leaving the guys.

As they all separated, Naruto thought he saw a familiar pale face out of the corner of his eye, but told himself he was just seeing things. As he walked to class the teacher told him he was surprised that he was on time. Naruto just grinned as he set his bag down and sat at his desk.

He hated his first class since Sakura was in it and she had always picked on him. "Naruto, you are such a loser. How did you get here early? What ever, I don't care." She sat about three rows away from him and he was thankful.

"Alright class, settle down. Ok, so first of all, we're going to be having a guest. He is going to see how we behave in class and is going to record it because he is from America. He was born here in Japan, but grew up over seas. He's a senior over there and he's eighteen. So without further a due, you may come in Sasuke."

Naruto's jaw dropped when his teacher said that name. " Hello everyone, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'll be here for a few weeks." Sakura and many other girls squealed when they saw the raven in a suit. " Settle down girls."

"Oh my god! You are so hot! Do you want to go out with me!" Sakura was practically drooling as she saw the raven look at her. " No thanks. I don't like unnatural hair color." Sakura fell back on her chair and Sasuke walked over to Naruto. The blonde put his head on the desk and prayed that Sasuke didn't see him, but the raven was already standing over his desk.

"Well hi there Naruto. I didn't know you were in this class." '_Yeah right' _thought Naruto as he lifted his head up and smiled a bit. " Yeah, I had no idea you were going to be watching my class." Naruto smile sarcastically. Sakura was practically on fire as she watched Naruto and Sasuke have a conversation. " So how do you two know each other?" Naruto's teacher was wondering why they were having such a normal conversation.

Naruto had forgotten that the class was there and couldn't think of a good excuse.

" We met a while back when we were young and I came here for vacation with my parents. I recognized him when I saw him yesterday and we were hanging out for the day." "I see." Naruto's teacher smiled and pulled a chair out for Sasuke to sit in that was near Naruto.

" Sensei! I demand that Naruto be moved from sitting next to Sasuke-san!" Sakura was running her mouth again. "And may I ask why you _demand_ it Sakura?"

"Because I want to sit next to Sasuke-san!" The teacher just sighed and told her no and continued his lesson plan.

As the teacher was about to hand out tests, he remembered that he had left them in the teacher's lounge. "Sasuke, can you watch my class while I go get the tests?" The raven nodded and the teacher left the room.

As the teacher was out the door, Sasuke snapped his finger and everything and everyone stood still, time was frozen. Naruto was the only person that Sasuke kept in time.

The blonde looked around the room and it felt awkward. He saw Sasuke look around a bit too and look straight at him. " How did you do this?" Naruto was in shock as he saw no movement. "I'm a god, I can do anything." Naruto sighed and looked at the raven. " And besides, didn't I say we would continue what we started back in your home?"

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and his eyes turned from onyx to crimson red. He somehow levitated the blonde and pushed him against the wall with force. Naruto was blushing and shivered as the raven scraped his neck with his fangs.

Sasuke then kissed the blonde's neck and went up until their lips met. First, Sasuke began with petal soft kisses, then they started getting heavier until he was nibbling Naruto's bottom lip asking for permission into his mouth. Naruto gasped as one of Sasuke's fangs bit down a bit too hard on his lip which gave the raven the opportunity to delve in Naruto's mouth.

His tongue ran over every curve of the blonde's mouth and coaxed Naruto's tongue to slide against his. Naruto was running on nerves and hormones as his hand reached up to grab Sasuke's hair. He felt like he was on fire as the raven began to grind against him and couldn't help but moan. Sasuke felt hard when the blonde moaned and knew he had to stop before he made a 'mess'. With all the will power he possessed, he pulled away and tried to relax. Naruto slid down the wall and sat on the floor red in the face and flustered.

About a while later they both relaxed and sat back down on their chairs and Sasuke turned time to normal again.

The day went on like normal and Naruto was in third period and loved the class. It was theatre and he loved to act and Gaara was in his class but for some reason, the red head wasn't there yet. " I guess you'll have to have to find someone that will fill in for Gaara today Naruto. Oh and Naruto, do you think you can go to the storage room where we keep the acting clothes and bring me the hat and cape near the front door?" Naruto nodded and headed off.

Hardly anyone ever went to the storage room since it was only used during the holidays and it was only October. Since it was a random room, it was put in the corner of the school.

As Naruto was about to turn to go in the room, He thought he heard something. The door was opened, but the one that leads to the room wasn't, someone was inside. Naruto looked inside and was in shock at what he saw.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Cliffy!! What did Naruto see!! I think I know, but I'm not telling until next time!! I am so eviler than you!! Leave reviews cuz you know they make me happy!! Laterzzz**


	5. Chapter 4

**I told you I'de be updating at least once a day!! **

**Well, last time left off at where Naruto was going into the storage and was shocked at what he saw!! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter four**

Gaara's legs were wrapped around Neji as tears came from his eyes. His pants were on the floor and Neji's were down as he pounded into the red head. Gaara dug his finger nails into Neji's back as he was being raped again.

Naruto thought he felt tears come to him as he saw the sight before him. His best friend was being raped but he couldn't do anything, but there was something wrong. Gaara was strong and would never allow this unless there was a reason for it. Naruto then remembered seeing Gaara on the floor of the bathroom and knew Neji must have raped him there, but the big question was why? Why would Gaara allow it to happen again? Naruto was confused and ran out with out a sound.

He noticed that he had ran back to his class and was standing in front of the door. He walked in and the teacher asked him where the cape and hat were, Naruto made up a lie and said that a note was left by a teacher that said she needed them and would put them back later. Naruto's teacher smiled and continued the lesson of theatre.

Back in the storage room, Neji was still pounding into the young red head. Neji went a bit slower as he saw the tears on Gaara's face and kissed him passionately while still thrusting into him.

Gaara felt a bit better and even though he didn't know it, he was falling for the aggressive Hyuuga. As Neji noticed Gaara's tears begin to go away, he began to kiss him harder and put him in the ground while still inside him and began to move slowly and romantically so the red head would feel pleasure instead of pain.

Gaara began to moan in pleasure as Neji sucked on his neck and moved deeper inside him. The red head felt the heat in his stomach begin to tighten and looked at Neji with his green eyes. When their eyes made contact, a spark was lit.

Gaara looked at Neji and kissed him as hard as he could. The Hyuuga kissed back just as hard and they continued on until they reached their release. Both laid there for a while until they got up and cleaned up. Neji gave Gaara a kiss on the cheek when he left. Gaara couldn't help but blush and smile ever so slightly at the older boy. Neji looked back to see Gaara putting his clothes on and smiled back as well.

Naruto was walking down the hall when the bell rang for lunch. As he walked he thought about what he saw in the room and wasn't sure what to think of it. That was when he ran into Gaara. He looked at the red head very confused and wanted to know if he was raped or if he let it happen.

" Naruto, there's something I want to tell you." Naruto wasn't sure of what to do so he listened. " Well, I have to tell you in private and I trust you so, come with me."

Gaara led Naruto into an empty room and sat in one of the chairs. " Well, you remember Neji right? Hinata's older cousin." Naruto nodded and was waiting for what Gaara was going to say. " I'll start from the beginning."

Gaara told Naruto of what had happened in the bathroom and what Neji said and what their strange relationship went into. Naruto was speechless as he listened. He would have never guessed. " So in other words, you got a boyfriend?" Naruto was a bit lost. " Yeah, we're going to go on a date tonight." Gaara was blushing a bit and smiled. " Well, if he makes you happy Gaara, then so be it. I'm happy for you." Naruto smiled and they headed off to lunch.

While they were walking, Naruto saw Sasuke leaning against a wall. The raven looked into the blonde's eyes and Naruto froze. Every time the raven looked at him from a distance with those eyes, it made Naruto freeze up.

Gaara looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke and was lost. " Naruto, who's he?" Gaara found something strange about Sasuke and wanted to know if Naruto knew him since he noticed the blonde tense up.

Sasuke pushed off the wall and walked over to the two boys. He walked right passed Gaara and stood in front of Naruto. " Hey." Sasuke's voice danced around Naruto's ear as he stood there. Sasuke wondered if he did something and got an idea. He leaned down and stroked Naruto's face and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Naruto snapped out of the trance and couldn't help but kiss slightly back. Gaara 's jaw dropped as he saw his best friend make out with some guy. He did admit that they looked like a hot couple.

Neji saw Gaara and walked behind him and grabbed him by the waist.

" Hey." Neji placed a light kiss on Gaara's cheek when he noticed the two people in front of him." Come on, we shouldn't interrupt their session." Neji and Gaara walked away leaving Sasuke and Naruto to continue kissing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Yeah, it was abit weak and short, but I have a good reason. You see, my brain is kinda drained at the moment cuz I'm working on another story and so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Leave REVIEWS and tell me what you thought of this one. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!! Laterzzz!!**


	6. chapter 5

**Hello there everyone! Omg! I finally got a round to updating this story!……Sadly……..this is one short chapter!! I hope you like it though!..I'll try to make the next one as long as my tiny brain can!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter five**

Sasuke saw a single bathroom behind Naruto and slowly pushed the blonde back so he wouldn't notice. Naruto had his eyes closed when he heard a door shut. He opened his eyes to find himself and Sasuke in a the said bathroom. Sasuke slowly walked towards Naruto and automatically changed his eyes to red. Naruto was backed into a corner and Sasuke leaned down till their mouths met once again.

Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's sides and let them rest on his hips. The raven then kissed his way to Naruto's pulse and began nipping on Naruto's neck. Sasuke then let his fangs come out.

" You belong to me, Naruto." Sasuke then bit Naruto's neck and his fangs sank in. Naruto opened his mouth but no sound came out. His neck was burning as Sasuke sucked his blood but it felt good at the same time.

Sasuke finally released and blood dripped from his chin. Naruto was panting as he felt dizzy. " You'll be fine soon. Don't worry." Sasuke smirked and placed a light kiss to Naruto's lips. The blonde slid down the wall and sat on the floor so he wouldn't throw up.

Sasuke then cut his wrist with his nail and put it in front of Naruto. " Naruto. I have never done this before, but I know it works. I want you to drink my blood. Do you love me Naruto? Do you love me enough to be with me for the rest of your life? Would you still be mine if I set you free from our contract?" Naruto's eyes opened and he looked at Sasuke.

He couldn't look away from the demon. There was something about his eyes that made Naruto want him. He wondered if he would stay with the raven for ever or leave him alone.

Naruto looked down at the floor then at Sasuke. " I would still stay with you if there was no contract." Naruto smiled at the raven and looked at him. Sasuke sighed and told Naruto that for the contract to break, he would have to drink his blood and so Naruto drank.

His throat burned as the blood ran down. Naruto's throat felt like lava had ran down it. He struggled to breathe as he gasped for air. Sasuke tried to calm him but it was useless.

Slowly, Naruto's appearance changed. His finger nails grew a bit and his canine teeth became sharper and larger. His tan skin became paler, but barely. The tips of his spiky hair was colored blood red and the pupils of his eyes became like cat eyes.

As Sasuke looked down at Naruto, he saw that the blonde was starting to breathe a bit more calmly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled lightly to show that he was fine.

Sasuke saw the canine teeth and smiled. He picked Naruto up and kissed him. His tongue coaxed Naruto's mouth to open and ran across his new fangs.

Naruto saw himself in the mirror behind Sasuke and liked his new look and especially liked how him and Sasuke looked together. A small blush crept it's way on Naruto's face as Sasuke stuck his hands in his back pockets. "Naruto, I want you to live with me. If you want, we can live on this land as normal humans, in a way. Please, I can't force you to do anything, so please come with me."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. He was scared, but at the same time glad that Sasuke wanted him. "I'm not sure, what might my parents say?" Naruto thought things were moving to fast. "I'll meet them."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I'M SORRY!! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT AS HELL!! Grrrrr!! I've been having writers block for this story!! **

**I promise you all that the next chapter WILL be longer than this pitiful excuse for a chapter. **Bows deeply **FORGIVE MY SLOW REAR END!!**

**Ok, if you think it was worth it, REVIEW, but if you think it's not worth it, I'll be happy if you just decided to read it**

**Remember, I like honesty!! Hate it? love it? loathe it?? It's up to you!! Laterzzz!!**

**QUESTION TO WHOM EVER KNOWS THE ANSWER TO!!**

**Um..Well..lately..I've been reading alot of other people's awesome stories and I've seen one word that i just can't figure out what it means...For anyone that knows...what does minna mean? You know..when an author puts something like "Hello mina-san!" or something...WHAT DOES THAT WORD MEAN!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**.Hi……I know I know……..It's been like…..a week since I last updated…..I HAVE A GREAT TRUE EXCUSE!!….You see….you know what….I'll tell you at the end of this cuz I know you all wanna read.. Well, enjoy!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter six**

Naruto was nervous on the way home. His parents knew he was gay, but had never met one of his boyfriends. Before the day at school ended, Sasuke taught Naruto how to put away his fangs, change his eyes to normal , but couldn't do anything about his hair, skin and nails.

As they walked home, Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto saw his parents through the window as they were in another argument about who chose what to watch on TV. It was ended in a draw from what he saw.

Naruto went in and his parents were about to greet him until they saw Sasuke. "Hi Naruto, who's your friend?" Iruka had never seen the raven before. "Um, Guys, this is Sasuke, he's my, uh, my boyfriend."

Naruto blushed as his parents looked. " A tear rolled it's way down Iruka's face as he looked at his son. "Kakashi! He's growing up so fast! I'm so proud yet I'm sad that I'm going to be seeing him leave soon! And look at his hair! He's starting to drift from us and turn rebellious!!" Iruka went into a happy melt down. "Naruto, I think what Iruka is trying to say is that he's happy for you. Congratulations, and Sasuke is it?" Sasuke nodded. "Go easy on Naruto, he's still a virgin. Well, I have to go calm my little dolphin down, so take care you two."

Kakashi picked Iruka up bridal style leaving a blushing Naruto and a happy Sasuke. "Well, I like your parents so far." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him until he gave the blonde a light kiss. "We should leave my parents alone for a while."

Naruto walked to the door and waited for Sasuke. "Come on, I know a place where we can go."

Sasuke followed Naruto and realized they had arrived in town after he stopped thinking about ways he could steal the blonde's virginity. "Where are we?" Asked the raven confused. " I thought you knew everything? This is where I work. I started about three weeks ago." Sasuke looked up at the place and noticed it was a club for people fifteen through twenty one. There was no drinking allowed.

Sasuke saw Naruto go in and followed. The blonde ran from the raven laughing and went into a room that said employees only. A big guy with white hair and a line coming down from each side of his face stood in his way. "Sorry kid, workers only. I'm guessing Naruto is your boyfriend from the way he ran laughing from you. I'm guessing he wants you to see his show so sit over there, it's free. You are one lucky guy to be with that kid, he's talented." Sasuke wasn't sure what the man was talking about.

As soon as the sun was out of sight and lights came on, people began to pour in the place. Music was put on and the lights dimmed, and colorful ones came on.

As the night went on, Sasuke had seen no sign of Naruto. That was until the white haired old man's voice came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, The moment you have been waiting for is here. Our two best dancers have come together for one night, here they are, Shikaku, and Kyuubi no kitsune!"

The people went wild as the two figures appeared on stage. Sasuke's jaw dropped when he saw his blonde and what he was wearing. He had on tight black leather pants with read streaks at the bottom and low on his hips and had many zippers, his hair was wilder and he let his new demonic form come out which made him much sexier. His shirt was tight and a long stretch of skin went from where his shirt stopped to where his pants began. He also wore a long coat that made him look like a rocker. Gaara was also dressed almost the same, the only difference was the coat colors. Naruto's was black, and Gaara's was red.

As the music began, they stood still, back to back. Sasuke looked closer and saw both boys smile and began to move to the beat of the music. They were in perfect sync as they moved across each other and against one another.

Many people stared and drooled from looking at them. Sasuke saw the red head kept looking in the direction of the boy that had put his arms around him at school while him and Naruto were kissing.

While they danced, they each took a step off the stage and stepped on the dance floor where they moved around the people with grace. As the music played, the old man's voce came back on. "These two boys will now pick two people to dance with them." Sasuke's eyes widened. There was no way he was going to let Naruto rub against some random person.

As he was about to get up and pull the blonde out of the place, Naruto seductively dance his way towards Sasuke. The raven stood still as the blonde went to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off the young boy as he moved around him.

Naruto pulled Sasuke by the hand and onto the stage while Gaara pulled Neji. Both dancers looked at each other and put the older boys back to back. A different song came on and the boys slowly began to move their hips. The crowd gathered and began to cheer. Both dancers turned their backs to the guys and went down while a hand went down the slowly as they slid down the raven's and the brunette's body.

The boys came back up while their butts rubbed against their partner's member. The older boys wanted to start humping the two on the spot but couldn't risk it, instead, they danced with them, occasionally rubbing parts when they were turned towards each other.

As the night went on and it struck eleven, most people were leaving but the majority stayed. Naruto and Gaara thought that they had gotten the people hipper enough they decided to lead the guys into the back room.

Neji and Sasuke waited in the small hall way as the boys went to change. As they looked around, they couldn't help but stare at the door. Neji looked at Sasuke and the raven looked back. They stared at each other until Naruto and Gaara came out dressed in their normal clothes. The guys got up and walked to the boy they were with. Naruto and Gaara said their goodbyes and they headed their own ways.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Tada!! I have posted a chapter whoot!!**

**Ok, MINI STORY TIME!!**

**Alright, the reason why I haven't posted for a whole week was that I was in an accident…sort of…I was in my front yard and I was about to go to my friend's house which is like, 3 houses away. As I stepped out of my yard and into the street I got hit by a car….Not just any car….my mom's car….So yeah. I was in the hospital for like…2 and half days….I hit my head REALLY hard and had to stay there to be watched. I also have 3 bruised ribs….Great…more injuries to add to my collection. And because of my pain, I was not able to sit up and type….So there you have it…that's why I couldn't update….And also, my brother was hogging the computer which I BOUGHT AND HAVE TO PAY INTERNET FOR!! HE'S A FREAKEN FREELOADER!! **

**Anyways, please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!! I made it long like I promised!! Laterzz!! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello there my fellow readers!! I don't really have anything smart to say up here…… it's 1 in the morning…so please enjoy this story…..**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!! BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS FOR NOW!!**

**I ALSO HAVE MY USUAL RANDOM MINI STORY ABOUT ME!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter seven**

As Naruto and Sasuke walked home, Naruto kept a small blush since the raven had his arm around him. He couldn't help but look at the older boy as he inhaled the smoke from his cigar.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw him looking at him and smiled. Sasuke stopped and turned Naruto so they were facing each other. Sasuke held the cigar in front of Naruto.

The blonde was lost since he wasn't sure of what to do. "Go ahead, try some." Sasuke smiled innocently which made chills run down Naruto's spine. "It wont kill you. You're immortal remember."

Naruto had forgotten he was a demon now and took the sin stick. He looked at it for a bit until he brought it up against his lips and took a small drag. He held the smoke in like he saw Sasuke and let it out after a few seconds.

He coughed a bit at the end and gave it back to the raven. "It tasted weird." Naruto sighed and Sasuke took it back. He finished it and threw it away. " You shouldn't smoke. When you smoke then try to kiss me, you taste bad." Naruto blushed a bit and Sasuke smirked. He looked at the blonde and held him closer. "If you want me to stop then I will." Then they walked to Naruto's house.

As they got closer to it, Naruto looked at Sasuke with a face that said 'sorry, you can't come in'. Sasuke knew other ways to get in since he was a demon, but he had to behave.

He bent down and gave Naruto a kiss. While they kissed, there was a flash right in front of them. They pulled away to find Iruka and Kakashi standing there with a camera and smiling. Naruto blushed madly as he saw his parents. "Naruto! That was so cute! I just had to take a picture, I'm sorry."

Iruka smiled and apologized as he went in. Sasuke said bye and Naruto gave him a hug after his parents were out of sight.

When he finished dinner, Naruto heard Iruka call him. He was looking at the digital picture he had taken. " Naruto, why does it look like you have darker eyes and Sasuke has red eyes? Do you think it was the light?"

Naruto looked at the picture and noticed he looked like a demon, with his ears pointy and everything and so did Sasuke. " Maybe it was the light." Naruto lied. He sighed and went upstairs.

When he got to his room, he felt chills run down his spine. He heard the same strange sound that when Sasuke stopped time at school made. He looked behind him to find the raven leaning against his wall.

"You take forever to eat." Sasuke smirked and walked towards the blonde. "So , what are you going to do now?" Naruto sighed and knew Sasuke already knew what he was going to do. "Fine, fine."

The raven knew Naruto was going to take a shower in a few minutes. He then had an idea come to him. While Naruto had his back to him, he walked towards him and pushed him on the bed against the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Naruto had been caught by surprise by the raven's action. "Naruto." Was the only thing Sasuke said before pressing their lips together. By nipping his bottom lip, Sasuke got Naruto to open his mouth. Their tongues slid against each other and they both unleashed their demonic form.

Naruto slowly slid down the wall until he was laying down and Sasuke climbed on top. The blonde spread his legs so Sasuke was between them. When the raven lowered his body down, both him and Naruto moaned at the contact.

While their tongues were in a heated battle, Sasuke put his hand inside Naruto's shirt and began to fool around with his nipples. The blond moaned at the feeling and Sasuke moved down so he was kissing his neck.

Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto's shirt off and slowly undid his pant's button. The raven then bent down and took off Naruto's pants revealing his member.

Naruto's face turned a light pink as Sasuke looked over his naked body. Then, the raven took off his own shirt very slowly to give Naruto a little show and did the same thing with his pants.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw how big the raven was. All Naruto could do was stare. "Y-you're huge!" Naruto was left speechless and all Sasuke could do was smirk at the blonde's baffled look.

Sasuke then lightly pushed Naruto back into the bed and he climbed on top. Naruto arched his back at the contact and moaned when Sasuke rocked his hips.

The raven then brought three fingers to Naruto's mouth and the blonde sucked. When Sasuke though they were good enough, he turned Naruto around. "It might feel uncomfortable at first." He warned before he slipped the first finger inside Naruto.

The blonde tried to get used to the feeling as Sasuke slipped in the second digit. He pushed them in and out and made a scissoring motion with them to stretch the blonde out more. He then pushed in the last finger which caused Naruto to make a small whimpering noise. Sasuke pulled the fingers in and out to make it less painful for the Naruto.

As the raven pushed in the fingers, Naruto moaned in pain at first, but then his eyes widened as he arched his back feeling Sasuke hit something inside him.

Sasuke knew he had touched Naruto's prostate. He kept hitting the same mark as he watched Naruto moan in pleasure as he begged for more. Sasuke felt himself hardening more as he looked at the blonde.

He decided it was enough and pulled the fingers out and turned Naruto around and looked at him. Naruto bit the side of his lip as Sasuke's tip was at his crack. The raven pushed in until there was a light pop and waited for Naruto to get used to it.

The blonde finally pushed down to signal Sasuke to keep going and the raven slowly went in as far as he could and pulled back out. He had to fight the urge to push in as hard as he could and roughly fuck the blonde senseless.

A slow rhythm was made as Sasuke continued the slow movement.

When Sasuke went in, Naruto groaned and thrusted his hips downwards to get the same feeling again. Sasuke knew now was the time he could go wild. He pulled out and roughly went in and made Naruto scream in pleasure.

"Hah! Sasuke! Faster!" Naruto's moaning made Sasuke loose all control he had and become like a demon in heat. Naruto sat up and grabbed onto Sasuke's back as he was getting fucked.

He thrusted his hips downwards at the same time as Sasuke and moaned in ecstasy. While moving inside him, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto and he looked back with a face that told him to go faster.

When Sasuke looked at the blonde, he thought he couldn't get any harder, but after seeing Naruto drool, he did. Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the bed, and as fast as he could, fucked the brains out of the blonde.

Sasuke bit Naruto's neck as he pounded into him and loved the taste of the blonde's blood. It was like nectar for him. Naruto's blood started to run down his stomach from the bite Sasuke gave him.

As Sasuke kept going, Naruto felt the heat in the middle of his stomach begin to spread. He was already sweating, but felt like he was in an oven.

When Sasuke gave a deep thrust, Naruto called out his name and came. Sasuke felt Naruto's walls tighten around his member and went faster and also reached climax.

He collapsed on the blond while still inside him. They didn't move for a while until Sasuke lifted his head to look at Naruto as they managed to recover their breathes.

"That was fun. Let's do it again tomorrow." Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto. "Horny bastard." Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Sasuke, do mind getting off. I need to go shower." Sasuke looked at Naruto and pulled himself out and got up. "I'll go with you, and don't worry, time is still frozen so it doesn't matter."

Naruto sighed and tried to get up but was hit with a sharp pain on his lower back. "shit! I can't move!" Naruto tried to get up but was in too much pain so Sasuke had to carry him to the bathroom while still naked himself and put on a bath.

He sat Naruto in the tub and went in as well. He cleaned the blood off of Naruto that had gotten on him from the bite. "So, I guess we're a couple?" Naruto looked at the raven while blushing.

"It makes us lovers." Naruto looked away in embarrassment, but Sasuke thought it was cute. As they continued to bathe, Sasuke got Naruto some pajamas and helped him dress after he helped him out.

While Naruto got in his bed, Sasuke couldn't help but look a the blonde. The way he was so pure and innocent made Sasuke want him more and wanted to stay, but knew he had to go.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Before Sasuke left, he gave Naruto a long kiss that made him want more. "Love you Sasuke." "Love you too Naruto." Sasuke vanished in a cloud of smoke and time went on.

Downstairs, Iruka went up to check and see if Naruto was about to take a shower, but found him asleep in bed already bathed so he went back down. "Kakashi, did you see when Naruto went to take a shower?" Kakashi was sitting on a chair in reading a little orange book that was being hidden by a bigger red book. "No, maybe he took a fast one since he has a test tomorrow or something." Iruka thought about it and went back to cleaning.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there you go!! Yay!! Long chapter!! **

**MINI STORY TIME!!**

**Ok, so, July 25****th**** was my B. day and it was freaken awesome!! My closest friends came and we acted like we were drunk and had a blast!! I'm officially 16!! Yays!! And also….my tiny brain has finally noticed that my B. day is 2 days after Sasuke's……HOW DID I MISS THAT?! But anyway…..I HAVE BAD NEWS!!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**

**Ok, well….I am VERY happy with the results I'm getting with this story. BUT unfortunately….I must take a break from it for a while….NOT A 2 MONTH THING!! Just around 2 weeks or something. I gotta update my other ones…so yeah…..I wont be updating this one for a while….sorry…But….I'LL UPDATE THIS ONE WITH A GREAT NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I'M DONE UPDATING THE OTHERS!!**

**So, REVIEWS ARE LOVED!! LATERZZZ!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'M HERE! Yay, I'm updating. After like….forever!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I don't have anything random to say here. Oh well. ENJOY!!**

**Chapter nine**

Naruto woke up with the scent of roses. When he looked beside his bed, he saw a dozen of them with a note attached. He grabbed it and read it.

_Good morning my Naruto,_

_I hope you slept well._

_Love-Sasuke_

Naruto blushed as he thought about the raven haired demon. "Naruto, the guys are here." Iruka was down stairs making breakfast since he didn't have work and it was Saturday. "I'm coming." Naruto washed his face and went downstairs in his pajamas.

"Hey guys, did you all come early just so you could eat breakfast here?" Naruto knew that all his friends loved Iruka's cooking. "Yeah, pretty much. Come on, go change, we're all going to the mall to chill."

Kiba was more excited than usual. "Why do we need to hurry?" Naruto was still tired from last night. Kiba looked at him then the guys and blushed. Hinata smiled and Gaara and Naruto looked at him. "Kiba, are you meeting someone?" Naruto had his curious grin on and all Kiba could do was blush. "I'll go change then. Have some food while I'm up." Naruto went upstairs leaving the guys, but Gaara followed.

As Naruto was about to close his door, Gaara stopped him. "We need to talk." Gaara sounded serious. Naruto closed the door after the red head came in. "What is it Gaara?" Naruto looked at his friend. "I don't know if I should tell them about me and Neji. He said he was tired of always having to look at me from a distance because he knows our friends don't like him very much."

Naruto sighed and looked up. "You should tell them. If the guys are really our true friends, they'll understand." Gaara always went to Naruto for advice. Even though the blonde didn't look like it, he was always right and knew the right things to say when it came down to being true. "I'll go tell them then." Gaara got up and was getting ready to leave when Naruto called him. "Which pants look better, The tight leather ones or the loose goth ones that dangle around my hips?" Gaara was the one that gave Naruto fashion advice. "I'd go with the goth ones since it's a bit cold." Naruto smiled and Gaara left.

About twenty minutes later, Naruto was downstairs and grabbed an apple. "Ok, are we ready?" Naruto looked at his friends and it looked like they were ready to go. Naruto kept an eye on Kiba since he looked nervous. And so, they were off.

When they arrived, Kiba looked around and hid behind his friends. Naruto felt his friend look at one specific place. "I forgot! I'm sorry guys but I have to go home. I forgot about helping my dad." Hinata apologized to her friends and left. So it was only the three guys now.

As they wondered around, Kiba stopped. "What's wrong Kiba? You look like you just saw a ghost." Naruto put a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention. The boy blushed right away as he looked straight ahead and smiled.

Naruto and Gaara looked behind them and saw a guy walking towards them. He passed by them and stood in front of the blushing boy. "Hey." Was the only thing the boy said before pulling Kiba into a kiss.

The guys looked in amazement. When he let go, Kiba smiled at the guys. "Uh, Naruto, Gaara, this is Shikamaru, he's my, uh, boyfriend." Kiba blushed when Shikamaru held his hand. Naruto and Gaara smiled at their friend. "Nice to meet you." They both said in unison. "The movie's going to start soon, lets go." Shikamaru pulled Kiba slightly. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

Naruto and Gaara were left alone and walked around until they arrived at their favorite store. They looked at all the new clothes and tried them out.

When Gaara was dressing, Naruto sat out since Gaara wanted his advice on which clothes looked best. As Naruto waited, Neji walked up beside him and looked at the door.

When Gaara walked out, a light blush went across his face and Neji walked up to him and placed a light kiss on his lips. "that looks good on you." Gaara looked away as he blushed even more.

After buying clothes, the guys walked out of the store. "Come on, I'll take you to have lunch with me." Gaara looked at Neji then at Naruto. The blonde smiled since he knew Neji was going to take Gaara.

"I guess we'll meet up later Naruto." The red head was gone and so was Hinata and Kiba. Naruto was alone now and sighed as he walked around. "I thought you were with your group of friends here?" That voice.

Naruto turned around to find Sasuke leaning against the wall looking at him with his onyx eyes. The blonde blushed a bit as he looked at the raven. Sasuke smiled and walked towards him and placed a kiss to his lips.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed the raven looked like the god of darkness, and he was! "I didn't want you to be alone so I came. Come on, I'll take you somewhere."

Sasuke put his hand out and Naruto grabbed it. The raven pulled him up and put his arm around the smaller boy's waist. Naruto still blushed since he was still shy of Sasuke.

The raven walked behind a wall where no one was and hugged Naruto. The blonde was confused and unsure of what to do. "Hold on to me and close you're eyes. I have a surprise for you. ." Naruto held onto Sasuke and closed his baby blue eyes as they vanished.

Naruto had his eyes closed since he was scared. "You can look." The raven's sultry voice always made Naruto melt.

When he opened his eyes, he was breathless. He couldn't believe the sight before him. There they both were. Alone, beside a grand water fall hidden deep with in a cave that illuminated the water.

Naruto stepped closer and bent down to run his finger's over the water's surface. Sasuke watched s the blonde explored around the water and walked towards him and picked the blonde up bridal style. "Sasuke?!"

The raven smirked down at the blonde and began to walk. After a few seconds, Naruto looked down to where the raven was standing and his eyes grew. The young demon was standing over the water.

Slowly, he put the blonde down, but Naruto tried to hold on to the raven. Afraid that if he let go, he would sink to the bottom of he small lake. "It's ok, I've got you." Naruto sighed and slowly put his feet on the water and noticed he didn't go down.

"As long as you hold onto me, I'll never let you fall. Naruto thought he felt his heart flutter at that one line. He smiled and leaned into the raven's arms and pressed his lips onto Sasuke's.

As they kissed, neither noticed the person in the shadow looking at them. An evil smile across it's face as it watched the two young boys madly in love.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Phew, done. I know, I know. I was gone for a long time, but I'm back!! Sorry, but I had band camp. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter!! School's going to start so soon omg!! I'm so nervous! I'm a sophomore!! **

**Well, please remember to REVIEW guys! I'll try to update faster!! **

**Laterzzz!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Umm…hello….**-waves from behind fort of bunny and panda plushies- **… I know it's been MONTHS since I last updated this story, but I've been so busy with my other stories **(which I also rarely update O.o)**! And I also had writer's block for this one! And YES!! It was a LOOONG block. AND IT'S STILL HERE T-T…..sorry…Well, I hope no ones…mad….which is putting it lightly. I hope non of my readers for this story have abandoned my pathetic ness…yet… TT-TT**

**Well, enjoy this new chapter…I hope…..**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he leaned against his boyfriend as they walked home. His day had turned out like something from a fairytale. An arm came around his shoulders as he shivered. "You cold?" The raven smiled down at the blonde. Naruto blushed and shook his head. "A little."

Sasuke stopped walking and took off his coat and wrapped it around Naruto. It was only slightly bigger than him, but it was warm. "How come you're warm today? Usually your cold." Naruto brought one of the raven's hands to his face and pressed it lightly to his cheek as they continued walking.

"I can change my body's temperature to make myself feel comfortable when it's too hot or cold for me." Sasuke smirked as the expressions on Naruto's face changed from amazed to confused, to just plain lost. "I...think I get it? I wish I could do that. It's freezing today."

Naruto tried to shuffle as close to Sasuke as humanly possible. From a distance, it almost appeared as if the two were one. "With a bit of practice, you too will be able to do some of the things I can do. Like temperature change for example." Naruto smiled up at the raven gave him a peck on the cheek.

As they neared Naruto's house, the blonde couldn't help but feel slightly upset that the day was over and he had to say good bye to Sasuke. When they reached the front door, Sasuke pulled the blonde into a deep searing kiss which made him melt into silly putty in the raven's embrace. "You know, if you don't want me to go, I could always stay the night." Naruto blushed lightly and smiled. "I'd like that. I'll ask my parents okay?"

While Sasuke waited on the porch as Naruto went in, his smile turned upside down. "You've been following us since you spotted us on the lake. What do you want?" Sasuke didn't even turn around as the other man came out of the shadows, A disgusting smile plastered on his face as he licked his lips.

"I'm only keeping an eye on you like your dear big brother asked me to Sasuke. After all, it was his last request from me before you killed him." That one hit a nerve.

The raven fisted his hand and instantly, the man caught on fire. But even though as he burned, he spoke evenly and clearly. "Don't forget what your brother said Sasuke, if you don't keep an eye on those things precious to you, something might happen to them right under your nose." As the man kept burning, Sasuke increased the flames. "Don't you dare do anything to Naruto, or I swear to all 7 hells Orochimaru, I'll make you wish you never crawled out of that fucken endless pit!"

And just like that, the other man burned to a crisp. The ashes flew away with the wind. Even though he was burned, Orochimaru was still alive. After all, he was a snake spirit. They always loved to play dead.

"Sasuke! Iruka and Kakashi said it was alright!" Naruto busted out the door as he looked at the raven. "Sasuke?" The raven appeared to be angry and thinking of something." Naruto nudged him lightly. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." Naruto snorted. "Really? I couldn't tell. Anyways, It's alright if you stay over!"

When Sasuke stepped inside, Iruka was in the kitchen while Kakashi was reading his oh so loved book. "Sasuke! Come on!" The raven followed Naruto up to his room when suddenly he heard Kakashi's voice. "Have fun guys! Don't do something I would do while Iruka's here!" Naruto blushed at the comment as he reached his room while Sasuke smirked.

"I'm glad my parents like you Sasuke, and I'm also glad you and I met." The raven brought hi arms up and wrapped them around the younger ex-human. "I'm glad you came into my life too Naruto. And I'll always be here to protect you."

The two stayed on the bed cuddled for a few minutes as they watched the television. "Hey guys, I brought you're dinner up. And Naruto, Kakashi and I are going on a..a.." Iruka blushed as he tried to get the word out. "We're going on a date." Naruto chuckled as he noticed his 'mom' turn red as a tomato. "Alright, have fun."

Kakashi pulled Iruka out of the room as soon as the brunette put the two boy's food down on the counter next to Naruto's bed. "We'll be back late so we'll lock the door downstairs. Sasuke, take care of Naruto, make sure he doesn't hurt himself or break anything alright?" The raven nodded at Iruka and smirked as he looked at Naruto's shocked expression. "Why'd you put him in charge?! He doesn't even live here! Iruka!!" Naruto whined to the older male.

"I'm putting Sauske in charge Naruto because he looks far more responsible and more mature. Besides, I don't want to relieve the last time I left you home by yourself. Why else do you think that Kakashi and I go out only when one of your friend's is spending the night?" Now that the blonde thought about it, Iruka was right.

"Well, we're off. Take care you two." After the two adults were gone Sasuke snuggled closer to Naruto that the blonde meshed with the raven's chest.

"Hey Sasuke?" The raven looked down at the bundle of blonde in his arms looking up at him. "What is it?" The blonde fidgeted in the raven's grasp. "I, well, I wanted to ask you how you came to be who you are now?" The raven arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "Never mind! You don't have to answer if you don't want to! Stupid question, my bad."

Sasuke suddenly began to lightly laugh. "It's alright, I'll tell you. Let's see, where to begin?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**AAAHHHHH!!!!!! . I know what you all are thinking, this chapter was SHORTER than a baby's pinky nail!!!! I have failed as an authoress T-T. But this was all my brain could think of at the time for this story! I'm ashamed to call myself a writer! I have too many stories out and I can't keep up with them! But I must! For my reader's sake!**

**PLEASE SPARE MY USELESS SOUL!!!!. I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!!**

**Anyways, if you feel that it was worth it, please review and tell me what you thought of this little piece of nothing. I'm so embarrassed to even put it up, but I did anyways. I'll TRY to get the next chapter out earlier and I promise, it will be longer and less boring than this!!!. I fail!!!**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**It's been a while hasn't it? Hehe…sorry guys. I didn't know where to go with this story, and I guess I kind of just left it there huh? Many apologies everyone…I just didn't know where it was going to go and I was confused, so yeah…Sorry…I was also busy trying to come up with chapters for my other stories. Ugh, I suck as an author. I would get fired if it was actually my job, but thankfully…it's not. **

**Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and stuff.. **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"_Tachi, where are you going?" A young demon stood next to an older long haired one. _

_The older one looked down at the smaller form and kneeled on one knee in front of him. _

"_Sasuke, I have to go for a few years. I want you to look after the castle while I'm gone alright? Make sure that everyone does their job ok? If anything seems a little weird, like the lower demons try to come up, call Baba alright?" _

_The little ravened haired cub nodded. "When might you be back Tachi?" The older raven sighed. " Like I said, in a few years. I'll make sure to send a letter at least once a year alright?" _

_Sasuke nodded. In the demon world, time span were different compared to humans. What humans called a year, was a week for demons. _

""_Tachi?" The older raven kept looking smaller one waiting for him to continue. "What if Baba is away?" _

_Itachi smirked. "Don't worry, I made sure that she wont leave until my return, so it's alright." _

_Baba was one of the oldest demons in the demon world. Her knowledge and power could only be matched by a few. But since she was aging, she no longer fought, just gave her knowledge to those deemed worthy of it. She also kept part of the balance in the demon world. _

_Sasuke nodded up at his older brother and smiled. Itachi pulled lightly on Sasuke's child demon ears. He knew that in a few hundred years, they would mature and turn into pointy adult ones. _

_Itachi got up and began for the door, leaving his younger sibling to temporarily rule. _

_Ever since the demon war, Itachi had no choice but to kill his father. The man had grown mad with power and craved for more. Itachi was only 650 years old back then, which was young. Almost coming up to the age of 13 in human years. Sasuke being only a cub of 150, around 3 in human age. _

_His father had challenged the other kingdoms into a war over territory, but because Itachi had killed the man, he became the new ruler and seized fire. It tool almost 7 years to calm it, but the war ended. _

_Itachi and Sasuke's mother was killed during one of the raids. She was sacrificed by his father. Another reason why the young raven had killed the man. _

_Itachi had to raise Sasuke while ruling at the same time. He had been offered many wives to help take care of the raven and bear an heir for him as well, but he kindly declined the offers. Now, at the age of 18, there was something the older raven needed to take care of. _

_As Sasuke watched his brother leave, he headed to the main throne room. It felt really empty since it was usually full of lower demons begging for different jobs and positions. But since Itachi was gone, no one was there. _

_Sasuke sighed and walked up to the large chair in the center of the room. Slowly, he climbed up and sat on it and looked out. The room felt larger and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Soon, he too might get to sit there and rule over those below him._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"After my brother left, I continued with my lessons with Baba. She taught me everything about the demon world. "

Naruto listened to every word Sasuke said. He smiled as he thought of the raven as a young demon.

"So, how do ears mature?"

Naruto looked up at the raven. "When born, demons have ears like animals instead of normal ones." Sasuke pointed to his ear. It was normal, only slightly pointy at the tip. "We grow out of them and overnight, as we mature, they turn out like this to signal one's coming of age."

Naruto nodded and leaned into the raven's chest as he continued.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_About 300 years had passed since Sasuke last saw his brother. The young raven had aged. His ears now matured like the rest of him. His knowledge and power also at a higher level. He was now 13 in human years. _

_The front doors opened and a raven haired man walked in. His coat ripped and torn from the back. Sasuke came out and saw him. _

_Itachi looked like he had just been attacked, by the gave the raven teen a side ways smile. "You've grown, little brother." _

_Itachi walked to the younger raven and out a large hand on his head. _

_Sasuke glared at the other. Itachi sighed. He knew why Sasuke was giving him that look. He hadn't contacted his brother in the last 150 years. _

"_I'm sorry Sasuke I had…business to take care of. But I'm back now. I also brought someone." _

_A man walked in after the taller raven moved aside. "Sasuke, I would like you to meet Orochimaru. He'll be my advisor from now on. I heard he was very reliable and knew his way around."_

_Sasuke looked at the other man for a bit. He was tall thin, and very pale. It was easy to tell that the man was some sort of snake demon. Sasuke wrinkled his nose and looked to his brother. _

"_So, did anything happen while I was gone?" The older raven walked into one of the many empty rooms they had and sat down on a couch. "Not really. A few lower demons tried to infiltrate the castle, but I managed to handle it" Sasuke sighed and took a seat beside his brother. "Also.." Itachi looked at the raven. "Baba died 50 years ago." _

_Itachi 'hmmd' and let out a sigh. "Good thing I'm back then, I should begin to see what's going on. Almost all the lower demons know I'm back now." _

_And just as Itachi had said, many low level demons began to gather at the front gates, wishing to meet with their king._

_As Itachi got ready for them, Sasuke gave a glance at Orochimaru. The man had a sickening smile across his face. For some reason, Sasuke felt uneasy around the demon._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second. He grit his teeth as he thought back. Things happened that he hated.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto.

"Another 50 years later, on my 700th birthday, which would be 14th, something happened that I will never forget."

Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart beat get a little faster. He bit his bottom lip as the raven continued.

"My brother was giving out job changes to the last few demons. I got bored and went into the kitchen to get something to eat when I spotted Orochimaru. He was making something and I noticed he laughed as he added something to one of the drinks he was preparing. I didn't know what it was, but it didn't look too good since that bastard was laughing about it."

Sasuke let out a sigh.

"I watched him as he gave the drinks to one of the maids and told her to give it to my brother. She handed one of the cups to him, and set the other down. I ran to them, but it was too late, Itachi drank the entire glass."

"I watched as she walked away. I waited for a bit, but nothing happened to my brother, I thought I was just overreacting."

"That night, a scream came from my brother's room. His eyes were red, he wasn't in control of who he was any more. His true demon was out."

Sasuke leaned his head back as he looked at the ceiling. " Orochimaru was there, he tried to look worried, but I could see him laughing on the inside as my brother broke furniture and destroyed parts of the walls. "

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"_Brother!" Sasuke ran towards the older raven only to be thrown back. Itachi's wings were out and stretched. His fangs longer than a normal demons and his claws enlarged. His once calm red eyes were a scarlet red. A cat like pupil in the center as the outer was black. _

"_What did you do to him!!" Sasuke yelled across the room at the snake man. "Whatever do you mean Sasuke? I did nothing." _

_Sasuke growled and looked at his brother. There was no way he could calm the other raven. When a demon was lost within his own mind, there was no way of taking back control. _

_Baba had told Sasuke that a rampaging demon was no joke. The only way to stop him was to…Kill his own brother. _

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

" I ended up killing my own brother that night. After I pushed the sword threw him, he regained his senses. But, since what he drank was also a poison, he wouldn't make it. I was badly hurt by him, but it would heal."

"He told Orochimaru to keep an eye on me since he didn't know it was that asshole that did that to him. I tried to kill him, but the fucker got away."

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead and smiled. "I became ruler after that and have been since then. I thought I would never see that snake, but I was wrong."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "I saw him today. But I swear, he will never hurt what is precious to me ever again."

Naruto smiled at the raven and turned around so he was sitting on Sasuke's lap. He slowly bent his head and softly planted his lips on the other's.

It was a simple kiss, just lips. It was warm and comforting. After pulling away only seconds later, Naruto rested his head on Sausk'e shoulders. "I'll also protect you too."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I know this doesn't make up for the long ass wait. Sorry guys. I just didn't know where this story was going. But you know what? I had a dream about it and now I'm ready to continue it!!!**

**Anyways, have a you guys noticed like me?**

**Ok, so, I actually went over the Sasuke and Naruto fandom after weeks of only looking at other ones and you know what I've noticed? Narusasu has become pretty popular!**

**I'm like "woah! I guess people really like Sasuke as an uke! Strange.." **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this. I'm not making any promises of when I'm going to update, it'll just happen, so yeah. **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought k?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!! **


End file.
